1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a server, a user terminal apparatus, and a method, for streaming a data service, and more particularly, to a server, a user terminal apparatus, and a method, for streaming a data service via a real-time stream protocol scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a real-time stream protocol (RTSP) is a protocol for transmitting and receiving multimedia data such as audio/video in real time. A user terminal apparatus may receive and reproduce a content file in real time using an RTSP communication scheme.
Upon receiving a content file using the RTSP communication scheme, a user terminal apparatus may reproduce the content file without ensuring a separate storage space for storing the corresponding content file.
However, the user terminal apparatus receives only a content file that is streamed to another user terminal apparatus from a server via an RTSP communication scheme and does not receive a content file pre-stored in the server.
In addition, the user terminal apparatus may only control the streaming data to reproduce or temporarily pause the streaming data provided from a server via RTSP communication scheme, but is not able to perform other functions such as recording the corresponding content.